Shojo Sōshitsu
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: Tras la victoria, Judeau y Corkus conversan sobre el fantástico mundo de las mujeres y el sexo, envueltos en risas y alcohol.


_Judeau se recompone, estirando sus extremidades a modo de alivio, suspirando entre quejidos en los que Corkus—frente a él—reía, jadeando como un perro cansado._

 _-Veo que no soy el único que esta noche necesita "consuelo"-dice, brindando al aire e ignorando la mirada fastidiada de Casca, que pronto les abandona con una curiosa excusa que solo Rickert se cree-. Oh, mujeres-rápidamente le señala (al rubio)-. ¡Aunque esto es una buena noticia para ti, siempre tan paradito, Judeau!_

 _Judeau intenta reír, pero no puede y al final se ahoga con la carcajada que no surge de su garganta._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _-¡Estoy seguro de que Casca ahora se fijará más en ti! ¡Has estado genial en el campo de batalla!_

 _El joven aguanta un murmullo, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que sigue la figura femenina de Casca (más curvada con los años) subir las escaleras tras saludas y reír con algunos compañeros._

 _Bebió un sorbo de vino._

 _-Creo que divagáis, Lord Corkus-sonríe en broma, sacando lo mismo al pequeño Rickert, al que nadie atiende a medida que habla-. Ni aun que venciera a mil hombres, ella me echaría un ojo…_

 _Corkus gruñe, claramente molesto por el comportamiento del otro, apoyándose sobre la mesa a medias._

 _-Eres un negativo de mierda… ¡Al menos ve a por una mujer cualquiera! ¡Mira!-alzó el brazo entorno al bar, presumiendo y sonrojándose ante las faldas volátiles en medio del baile, o las muchachas—claramente prostitutas—que les lanzaban besos y miradas lascivas-¡Ahí tienes un buen surtido!_

 _Judeau regresa a producir una mueca._

 _-No creo que eso sea suficiente…_

 _-¡Al menos inténtalo! ¿O es que-se acercó indiscretamente, rozándole el oído a pesar de estar separados unos tantos centímetros; parecía preocupado-…? Judeau, ¿es que nunca has estado con una dama que te haga un buen servicio?_

 _Entonces el chico sí que explotó a desternillarse—hasta el punto de sujetarse la panza—, solo para aclarar que no era virgen y que no hacía falta ese tipo de desasosiego por su parte—lo cierto es que cacareaba más por el rostro y tono de Corkus ante la pregunta que no la misma respuesta que él tenía a ella—._

 _-¡Pues debió ser hace mucho tiempo!-concluyó su amigo, volviendo a su sitio con faz furiosa (algo fingida, pero con Corkus, nunca se sabía…) y susurrándole insultos claros._

 _Pippin abandonó la mesa para adentrarse en uno de los cuartos de la primera planta. Rickert hacía rato que había desaparecido._

 _Quedaron los dos solos entre risas y enfados tontos._

 _-Bueno, no te falta razón-aclaró el muchacho, ahora engullendo trozos de carne-, fue hace bastante…_

 _-¡Lo sabía!-una sonrisa apareció en Corkus, claramente interesado-¡Cuenta, anda! ¿Con quién fue?_

 _-No creo que te interesase mucho, no la conoces…_

 _-¡Qué importa, cuéntalo!_

 _-Bueno-asintió, rebuscando una distracción con la vista que le hiciera ignorar la inigualable vergüenza que sentía por dentro-, fue con una chica…_

 _-¡Eso ya lo sé, mendrugo!-interrumpió el varón de cabello castaño, denigrándose de impaciencia-¡Ve al grano!_

 _-¡No me interrumpas o no te lo cuento!-Corkus guardó silencio, inclusive si sabía que aquello era una broma: se lo iba a contar, porqué en realidad, sabía que lo necesitaba; un desfogo fuera de Casca y sus sentimientos imposibles-Bien, como iba diciendo, fue con una chica-el hombre frunció el ceño, irritado, pero Judeau lo ignoró-. La verdad es que por aquel entonces yo solo tenía catorce años y ella..._

Y hasta ahí era donde recordaba.

Corkus no conocía como es que las cosas se habían torcido hasta el punto de encontrarse esparcido desnudo por la cama de Judeau. De hecho, se despertó tan agitado que apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar cuando encontró al muchacho atándose su cabello sin camisa; a un costado.

-¿¡Q-qué coño ha pasado aquí!? ¡N-no habremos-

Judeau le cortó, volviendo a reír solo como él sabía. Diciéndole que no se hiciera ilusiones de que _aquello_ hubiese ocurrido.

-No estoy tan desesperado como otros-dictó el joven, lanzándole un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo y empalmado del otro.

Corkus, más aliviado, solo se limitó a levantarse, buscando sus ropajes entre la tienda (se preguntó porque no habían ido a dormido a la posada como el resto) mientras suspiraba.

-Sabes que es un efecto mañanero, degenerado.

-¿A sí?-se burló-¡A mí nunca me ha ocurrido!

-Mentiroso-ahora fue él quien se rio, agachado ante los restos de su camisa y pantalón, algo destrozados-. Debería ir pensando en llevar otra cosa… Vaya mierda.

-Puedo dejarte algo mío, si quieres…

-Déjalo. Bastante tengo con el mal pensamiento que me has hecho venir a la mente… ¿Tan borracho iba?

-Deberías hacerte otra pregunta: _¿cuándo no he ido borrado como una cuba y me he dejado caer en tus brazos salvadores, Judeau?_

Corkus alcanzó a producir otra sonrisa en su dirección.

-Bromista-de pronto le vino aquel tema a la mente-. Por cierto, ¿Cómo acabó el tema de tu virginidad?

-¡La perdí!-sonrió en última instancia, saliendo del lugar para dejarle aún desnudo y pensativo.

 _ **¿Es que había habido alguien que amara más a Judeau de como lo hacía él, en silencio?**_

 _ **No. Imposible.**_


End file.
